


A Chance

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams
Genre: Awkwardness, Challenge Response, Community: fan_flashworks, Dancing, Dreams, Flash Fic, Gen, Masks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur attends a masked dance one night</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fan_Flashworks challenge, "Masks"

Arthur danced awkwardly with a devil in a tight red dress, desperately hoping that he didn't trip over his own feet and make a complete fool of himself. He couldn't tell, with the mask and all, but he thought she might be a girl he had met before, at a different party. If he danced well enough, he hoped that she might be willing to talk with him for a few minutes, and then he might find out if it really was her. If it was, he might even have a chance with her.

Unfortunately, the music shifted into a different song, and the devil danced away. She was followed by a man in a stormtrooper mask, who didn't seem to realize (or perhaps care) that Arthur was a man. (It wasn't like his costume was deceptive! He was wearing his best suit and an old Nixon mask that the proprietor had assured him would be quite amusing.

A few moments later the devil returned, and Arthur thought he might actually have a chance with her. His rising hope was dashed when a hockey player whisked her away (typical, really) and a terrifying clown replaced her. Arthur was about to excuse himself to the refreshment table when a familiar voice asked, "may I cut in?" The clown bowed away, and a Vogon began to shimmy in front of Arthur.

It took him almost two full minutes (Arthur had always been a bit slow on the uptake) to realize that there should not be a man dressed as a Vogon at a party in East London. Further, Arthur really shouldn't have any idea what a Vogon was!

Arthur burst awake with a ragged gasp, only to discover himself back in his bunk aboard the Heart of Gold. "It was all a dream!" Arthur whispered. It was stating the obvious, but that was one of the few things that he was relatively good at.

"Well, mostly," Marvin muttered.

Arthur looked over at the android, which was, for some reason, standing at the door to his bunk. "By the way, I can tell you right now that if you call that thrashing about you were doing 'dancing,' then you'd never have had a shot with her."


End file.
